


Happiness

by debnamix



Category: Marvel's Runaways - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamix/pseuds/debnamix
Summary: Karolina's life changes when she needs to live with the Minoru's family.
Relationships: Deanoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> hello here is me again having a deanoru breakdown, i'm sorry for the mistakes ;) i hope u like x

Leslie and Karolina used to travel a lot, Karolina didn't understand what her mother did or why they needed to travel a lot, the girl was already used to this routine, she stopped asking questions, she stopped worrying. Karolina is always new somewhere, she has no friend, only her mother, but one day she lost her.

Karolina was 15 when Leslie was arrested, leaving her with Leslie's best friend, Tina Minoru. No one ever told Karolina what happened, but she knew that her mother would return to her after 10 years. It was different to live with someone else, Tina Minoru had a husband and daughter, they are normal, they didn't travel much, they have specific times to eat and sleep.

Karolina started school with Tina's daughter Nico, they didn't talk much, Karolina thinks it's because Tina once said "Karolina will be the sister you never had", Karolina thinks Nico doesn't want a sister. They were in the same classes, Nico has her group of friends, Karolina doesn't sit around her, but there is a guy who keeps looking at her.

Karolina has a problem with the boys, she doesn't think they are cute, funny or cool. One day she saw Nico kissing a boy, it was strange and disgusting, she thinks she would never kiss a boy in her life. "Please don't tell my mom that I'm kissing Alex, we are just friends" Nico pleaded.

"I want to know If you want to go out with me tonight ... do you remember Chase? He wants to talk to you and I need to see Alex, but my mom won't leave me unless I go with you. Please Karolina" Nico begged her and Karolina accepted, not because she wanted to but she felt it was the least she could do for Nico since she was living at her house

After the dinner, Chase kissed Karolina and she was sure she didn't like boys.

-

Karolina has lived with the Minoru family for two years, Tina told her that she was old enough to know that her mother was dealing with drugs and selling them, now she is 17 and doesn't care anymore, she was studying to give your mother a better future. Karolina and Nico got closer, but just because Karolina pretended to be heterosexual, she talked about boys with Nico, she thought: "I'm not lying to myself, how can I like girls? If I've never been with one?" It was easy to think that way.

Karolina was part of the group now. They went to a party and it was the first time that Karolina got drunk, she found out how much she liked to dance, especially when she was dancing with someone, the girl was playing with her and Karolina never felt like this before.

"Hey, come with me" The girl screamed because of the music, letting Karolina take her hand, Karolina was following her until they entered a room. "The music down there is very loud, we can talk better here ... I'm Julie by the way"

"I'm Karolina" Karolina said, she was smiling, she doesn't know if she is very drunk or if the girl is just an angel.

"You are very hot, Karolina ... you are alone, right?" Julie asked sitting on the bed, she didn't know what house they were in, Nico only came because she wanted to spend time with Victor, her new boyfriend.

"I'm with my friends...why?" Karolina asked making Julie laughed.

"I mean, are you single? Can I kiss you? I've been noticing you for a long time" Julie asked and Karolina blushed.

"I ... yes ... yes ..." Karolina was about to say something else when Julie kissed her. It was her second kiss, but she felt that no one would kiss better than Julie. They almost lost control that night.

Julie gave Karolina her number.

-

"Karolina I can see you with Julie all the time, you two are a thing" Nico said trying to make Karolina talk more about Julie.

"Why do you care?" Karolina asked.

"Since when do you like girls? Besides, I think Julie is cool, but you need to let her breathe" Nico said, entering Karolina's room. "You can't spend all the time with her or she will break up with you"

"She said she loves me" Karolina said, Nico hugged Karolina. They spend most of their time together now, lie in bed and hug. They both like the touch, Karolina feels safe whenever Nico is around.

-

Everyone knows that Karolina likes girls now, she has been dating Julie for 4 months, found a job and is saving money to live with her girlfriend. Nico is angry about this, she is so used to having Karolina around that her chest hurts every time she thinks Karolina will leave her.

Nico broke up with Victor, she spent most of the time with Karolina, trying to convince the girl not to leave.

"You never told me how good it is to kiss a girl" Nico said and Karolina laughed.

"You are always talking about boys, how I'm supposed to know that you are curious?"

-

Julie broke up with Karolina, she went to live in UK for college, Karolina tried to ask her to wait just one more year so she could go with her but Julie told her she could be friends.

Karolina cried in Nico's arms for almost a month until she realized that everything was fine, it was just her first love.

"Come on baby, let's go out tonight" Nico said and Karolina grimaced

"I cried all day, I look like shit" Said Karolina hugging Nico from behind, Nico hugged her even tighter, touching the blonde's hair

"You are the most beautiful girl I know"

-

Karolina was tired, working and studying almost all the time, Karolina wants to be a doctor, wants to help people. She went out with Nico's friend named Xavin, but it didn't work, Karolina wasn't ready to date anyone, not yet.

"Nico ... please ... stop being lazy" Karolina was begging Nico to massage her.

"Karrie ... leave me alone, I want to sleep" Nico said, her eyes were already closed, she felt Karolina lying on her body, she could feel the heat of Karolina's body.

"Nico, I worked all day...please, tomorrow I'll bring you some food" Karolina said and Nico looked at her, noticing that Karolina was just wearing a bra.

"Ok, get off me and put some clothes on" Nico said, Karolina sat on Nico's bed and Nico sat behind her.

"Nico, you need to feel my skin, I want to take off my bra" Karolina said and Nico tried so hard not to blush. "Are you turning red ... are you okay?"

"Karolina ... shut up, let me massage you" Nico said, touching Karolina's skin, her skin was soft, the smell so soft that she could stay there all day massaging Karolina.

-

Tina and Robert took a trip together over the weekend, it was the first time that Nico and Karolina were alone, they stole Robert's alcohol, Nico also bought some weed from Chase.

"Karolina, what are you doing?" Nico asked looking at Karolina.

"I'm hot ... and I hate these clothes", said Karolina taking off her clothes, Nico tried not to look at Karolina Dean's perfect body.

"You are hot....you are so fucking hot"

"Do you think? I think you're too hot, Nico" Karolina said sitting down next to Nico.

"I want to know what it's like to kiss you" Nico said and suddenly she put her hand over her mouth. "Did I speak loudly?"

"Kiss me then, Nico" Nico looked at her, Karolina was looking directly at her mouth, Nico was suddenly shaking, Karolina realized how nervous the girl was and then she kissed her.

She was drunk, had smoked and was now kissing Nico Minoru. The girl's lips were so hot that they went from a slow kiss to a fierce kiss. Karolina went to Nico's lap, kissing her even more. Nico left her hand on Karolina's breasts, squeezing them, Karolina moaned instantly.

"It was supposed to be one kiss, Nico"

"I know but you decided to take your clothes, sit on my lap and put your boobs on my face, I can't control myself...I'm drunk" Nico said kissing Karolina's neck and sliding her hands to her waist.

"I'm not putting my boobs on your face, you are tiny Nico, I can't seat without doing it"

"I like it"

"We are very drunk" Karolina kissed Nico's neck and getting out of her lap

"Yeah, let's go to bed" Nico said getting up from the sofa and holding Karolina's hand, the two went to the room in silence

"Karrie ... come here to sleep with me" Nico said and Karolina went to bed, letting Nico hug her, she thought she heard something, but she was already so sleepy that she ignored it.

The next morning, nobody talked about the kiss, it wasn't a strange thing, they were really closer than ever, Karolina only got out of bed when Nico came with her, they were still hugging, Nico was always cold and Karolina liked it to be hugged by Nico.

"What are we doing today?" Nico asked kissing Karolina's cheek.

"Sleep more? I feel like shit" Karolina said, she was very drunk last night, she couldn't believe she could remember everything that happened.

"Ok ... maybe a shower first" Nico said and Karolina agreed. They went to the room in silence, Nico wanted to ask Karolina if she wanted to go with her, but she is so ashamed to think about it.

“Maybe… you just need to relax" Karolina said

“W-what do you mean?” she starts to say, words slightly hushed, and she doesn’t understand why it comes out almost as a whisper; “I’m trying to“ she doesn’t get to finish though, because suddenly Karolina’s lips are touching the hollow of her neck, barely there.

“Oh” Nico exhales and feels shudders down her spine as Karolina keeps pressing soft kisses on her neck, her lips oh so soft.

Karolina’s hands are suddenly on her waist, stroking softly around her middle and coming to rest on her stomach. Heat pools dangerously low in Nico’s belly, as Karolina places her lips behind her ear, nipping softly on her earlobe and exhaling warm breaths down her neck.

“Shhh" Karolina’s hand glides slowly under Nico’s shirt, and up her toned stomach. “Just relax and try to enjoy it.” One of her hands are now on the strawberry blonde’s breast, squeezing lightly, the other gliding down to toy with the zipper on her jeans.

Nicos hips buck slightly forward at the feeling of Karolina gliding the zipper down, and this time she can’t contain the moan that comes out. She can feel Karolina grin into her neck, and she gasps at the feeling of teeth scraping against it. Karolina’s hand glides down into her jeans then, Nico breathing hard and ragged.

Her fingers stops just above the spot where Nico desperately wants them, and she huffs out.

“Karrie, please,” and she hates how needy she sounds, but the feeling dissipates quickly because she can feel how wet she is, knows that she needs that release.

Karolina bites on the skin between her neck and collarbone, hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to hurt, and days later, the hickey will still linger. For now, Karolina licks the skin there, soothing it.

“Tell me what you need, Nico” Her voice is low, sultry, and Nico thinks she could orgasm just from that alone. She’s panting hard, eyebrows knitting together.

she demands, “just touch me already.”

And when Karolina complies, finally, finally, her fingers touching her where she desperately wants, no, needs, Nico can’t help the loud moan that leaves her. Her hands grip dress Karolina is wearing, and she wonders briefly how she is still standing, fucking her like this.

She falls back, leaning her body on Karolina’s shoulder, her fingers moving in a steady rhythm over Nico’s underwear. It’s not enough, she needs more.

“Please, I-I need” her breath catches “I need you inside.”

Karolina let’s out a shaky puff of air, cooling down the sweaty skin on Nico’s shoulder. And then she wastes no time in moving Nico’s wet pair of underwear out of the way and pushing two fingers deep inside her.

She moans hard then, lips parted and taking in short, quick breaths as Karolina keeps pumping inside her. The knot in her stomach builds fast, hot and steady, as she bucks against the hand.

What would people say, she thinks, if they saw her like this, messy, with Karolina standing leaning behind her, one hand up her shirt and the other down her pants fucking her mercilessly.

And then, when Karolina moans right into her ear, Nico crashes their lips together as she comes.

It takes her all of one second to stand up on shaking legs, and push her hands in Karolina's hair and kiss her again. The blonde moans into it, and Nico pushes and pushes, till Karolina is up against the table.

If Karolina is surprised at the turn of events, she doesn’t show it. Instead, she complies when Nico pushes her till she’s lying on the table. Her hair flows around her head like a halo, face slightly flushed, and Nico thinks she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

Karolina looks up at her, her smile wide and brilliant, and in the blondes head, she’s thinking that Nico; lipstick smeared, chest heaving and pupils blown, is going to be the death of her. Her hands reach up and tugs at Nico’s light jacket until she’s on top of her, their lips meeting.

Karolina takes control again, she got rid of her clothes quickly

Karolina scoots forward, situating herself between naked legs, and kisses up the inside of Nico’s thighs. She looks up, directly into her eyes when she gets to her center, where she is dripping wet and waiting. Hooking one leg over her shoulder, she dives in, licking and sucking where Nico needs it the most, as the blonde grabs fistfulls of hair. It doesn’t take long until Nico’s thighs are clenching around her head and she comes, making the most beautiful sounds.

“Told ya you just needed to relax" Karolina says cheekily, grinning wide.

Nico just giggles and pulls her in for another kiss.

They had sex in the shower, had sex in the bedroom, had sex in the kitchen and never talked about it. every time they are about to talk about it, Karolina or Nico start a kiss that ends in bed, they don't want to talk about it. they are having fun, they spent the whole weekend like that, just having sex.

-

When Nico's parents were at home, they started to control themselves, but they never stopped kissing, Karolina doesn't know what's going on, how they ended up like this, but she likes Nico, her best friend, is always there for her, so why not? she likes Nico's taste, she likes it when Nico moans loudly, she likes everything about Nico.

"We can't have sex right now, Nico, I'm late for work" Karolina whispered and Nico laughed, still holding Karolina's wrist.

"I hate how busy you are" Nico said frustrated "Are you coming home after work?"

"Of course I'm, why?"

"I'm serious Karrie, are you going to sleep or study?" Nico asked and Karolina laughed, kissing her forerhead

"I promise I will come back to you...just let me go" Karolina said this time kissing Nico's lips

"I'm waiting for you then"

Nico has feelings for Karolina, it was so clear that one day Tina asked what was going on between her and Karolina, Nico told the truth, Karolina doesn't know that, but Nico had to tell her mother what she was feeling, it wasn't as if they were sisters or something and soon Karolina would leave her home to have her own home. Nico wasn't sure if she should tell Karolina about her feelings yet, she tried to talk to other boys or even girls, but it didn't work, she only thought about Karolina.

"Nico, can I ask you something?" Karolina looked at the naked girl around her, Nico stroked her face, waiting for Karolina to say, the blonde took a deep breath

"Do you want to leave your parents's house and move in with me? I saw a cute house, it's very close, you will be able to visit your parents whenever you want" Karolina said

"Do you want me to move out with you?" Nico asked surprised

"Why not? I like to have you around and we are always together, I want to leave here but I don't want to be alone and you are my...you know..important to me" Karolina said and Nico smiled, kissing her nose.

"I love you, Karrie. I would love to live with you," said Nico. She couldn't even explain the happiness she felt after hearing Karolina's question, she loved the girl so much and living with her would be the best thing in the world.

-

Everyone knows about Nico and Karolina now, Karolina decided to talk to Tina about her feelings for Nico, that's when Tina said that Nico felt the same way, but she was too scared to tell. Tina helped Karolina make a little surprise for Nico, she bought flowers and asked her to be his girlfriend, she bought tickets for Nico's favorite band, they had dinner, she gave Nico the perfect date and was thankful for Tina, who helped her all the time. After a year they moved, Karolina was still working and they were both at the university, sometimes they didn't have much time for themselves as they used to have, but their connection was incredible.

"I'm so tired, baby" Karolina said feeling exhausted

"How can you look so hot and be tired at the same time? this is so unfair" Nico said and Karolina laughed

"I want to have sex with you, come here" Karolina said, stretching her arms and pulling nico that was next to her

"You said you are tired" Nico said sitting on Karolina's lap

"I'm never tired to eat you out" Karolina said with a smirk smile on her face

They had a lot of sex that night.

-

Karolina has been working too hard lately, being a doctor wasn’t easy, she felt like she never slept,  
she never goes out with friends, she also missed talking to her mother on the phone or with Tina. Karolina did everything to balance her life with Nico, she felt guilty whenever she couldn't pay attention to Nico, she missed high school, she missed being just a teenager.

Karolina and Nico went out that night, went to a bar, Karolina was at home the next day, so she decided to do something different, since she and Nico are always at home having fun. The night was amazing, everything was fine and she noticed Nico's silence. She tried to talk to her girlfriend, but Nico didn't want to talk and Karolina was very tired of forcing her to say something. She kept drinking all night, they danced, they kissed, they almost had sex right there, but Nico was still quiet.

"Ok, you need to tell me what's going on now" Karolina said frustrated "Baby. I'm serious, tell me so we can fix it"

"I said it's nothing Karolina" Nico said

"I'm leaving If you don't say anything" Karolina said still holding Nico's hand, she was worried, she hates when Nico's weird with her.

"The girl keeps looking at you, she keeps pouring us drinks and winked at you ... and you saw the redhead who came here , she was trying to dance with you, i'm so tired of how people look at you, i'm right here, you know? you are mine "Nico said with eyes full of tears, Karolina was surprised to hear this, she didn't even notice any girl, she only had eyes for Nico.

"I'm yours and you're right, I'm all yours, I promise" Karolina said and Nico almost cried

"I don't like it Karrie, you are so beautiful and gorgeous, what if I lost you one day?" Nico asked and Karolina hugged her.

"Baby, you are everything to me, I would never let you go" Karolina said and Nico cried this time "Hey, let's go home"

Karolina took Nico's hand and they left the bar, took a taxi in silence, Nico was still quiet, she looked upset,  
Karolina was trying to respect Nico's feeling, she didn't know how to deal with it, she wanted Nico to know that  
she would never love someone as she loves Nico. They arrived home a few minutes later, Nico took a shower first and Karolina it was soon after. Both lay on the bed, Karolina hugged her, touching her hair.

"I love you, Nico"

"I love you too"

-

Karolina didn't know when the fights started, she didn't know how stressful her life was since Nico started dating Victor again, her ex-boyfriend, Karolina tried not to be affected by it, but it seems that Nico was doing it on purpose.

"I don't know why you care, you're never home anyway" Nico shouted back, the girl was stressed from the same subject.

"I'm taking care of people Nico, I'm a doctor, please, you need to understand this" Karolina said frustrated

"You take care of everyone and not me, I’m never your priority"

"How can you say something like that? I'm always calling or texting you, making sure that you're okay, I come home, I do the cleaning, food, everything for you Nico, I give up on sleep just to wake up early and make surprises for you" Karolina said holding the tears.

"Yes, after spending 12 hours in a hospital"

"I think Victor will take care of you then"

"He spent more time with me than you" Nico said and Karolina felt her heart break, she could still control her tears, she has been working for 18 hours without sleep, only to fight with her girlfriend soon after.

"I'm trying Nico, I'm trying so hard" Karolina said looking at his girlfriend who was angry

"Maybe is not enough" Nico said and left.

Nico literally left home, they are fighting for days, just because Nico wants attention and Karolina is trying to manage her time, it was difficult for her, it was always harder for her, she needed to work and study much more than Nico, Nico was helping the parents in their company, she didn't have to worry about anything, she had a rich family and Karolina knew she could ask for help. If she needed to, but she liked to have her own things.

"Karolina...wake up...please, Karrie" Nico said and Karolina opened her eyes, still confused, she looked at the clock that said three in the morning

"What?" Karolina said trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry ... Karolina wake up, listen to me sorry" Nico said crying and Karolina sat looking at her.

"Don't cry, baby" Karolina said, pulling Nico into a hug

"Victor tried to kiss me... I'm sorry, you're right, I should never have left here" Nico said and Karolina felt angry

"Did he try to kiss you? What? When? Where are you?" Karolina asked confused.

"I went to the bar with him, talked about us and I don't know...he just...I stopped him, I swear, I don't want to be with anyone else Karrie, I love you. I'm sorry for being so angry, I'm sorry I'm not nothing without you here, I'm selfish, I want you for me, just for me...but I'm also proud of you because you're helping people, Karrie, sorry, please, I fucked up" Nico said and Karolina kissed her. Her heart was beating very loudly, her lips were trembling, she hugged Nico as tightly as she could.

Karolina likes to wake up in Nico's arms, likes to kiss her girlfriend until she wakes up, loves to have sex in the morning, there's nothing better than hearing Nico's moan in the morning, Karolina is not a morning person, but Nico always does feel special.

"Karrie, you can't walk naked when the window is open, people will see you" said Nico, throwing a sheet to Karolina

"I'm trying to seduce you" Karolina said sitting on Nico's lap.

"I'm already attracted to you and I hate it because I can only think of you"

"My job here is done so ... let's take a shower together" Karolina said giving a kiss on Nico's cheek, she stood up towards the bathroom, seeing Nico right behind her.

-

Karolina was at a party at Minoru's company, it was the first time she met Nico's co-workers, the only time Karolina was there, the company was empty and they had sex at Nico's table, that was something Karolina was trying not to think too much. Karolina talked to everyone, especially Tina, who was there.

"You look so good, Karrie, I'm proud of you," said Tina, holding Karolina's hands.

"Thanks, I'm so happy to be together today, I miss having time" Karolina said and Tina laughed.

"Nico won't let you breathe right? She likes attention" Tina said and this time Karolina laughed.

"I hate how much I already miss her and we're only 5 minutes away from being close to each other ... I love her, you know" Karolina said smiling so much. No one could ever make you so happy.

"Did you say you miss me?" Nico said putting his hand around Karolina's body, she kissed her and smiled "I'm all yours now"

"You girls are disgusting, I'm leaving" Tina said and they laughed.

"What were you two talking about?" Nico asked still very close to Karolina, it was as if her body couldn't stay a minute away from hers

"Are you sure you don't know?" Karolina asked, putting her arms around Nico's neck and bringing her body closer to Nico, she kissed her cheek and smiled "You are my favorite person, you know?"

"Karrie, don't be soft, I can't cry here" Nico whispered and Karolina laughed.

"Okay then, let's have sex in your office" Karolina whispered back, pulling Nico with her.

-

It was the best day of Karolina's life, she was marrying the person she loved most, Nico Minoru. She was no longer Karolina Dean, she was Karolina Minoru. Nico proposed her to dinner with her parents, she was shaking all the time and Karolina was worried thinking the worst, but in the end she cried with happiness.

Karolina took a week off to be able to enjoy her honeymoon with Nico. They traveled to Las Vegas and New York, Karolina's two favorite cities. They enjoyed every moment and had a lot of sex.

"What are you doing?" Karolina asked feeling Nico's hands on her body

"I'm helping you get undressed, what do you think?" Nico asked and Karolina laughed.

"Bad news for you...I'm on my period" Karolina said and Nico stopped smiling soon after.

"God ... Why? Karrie this is not funny, stop laughing" Nico said frustrated, Karolina kissed her chest and held her hand.

"We had sex every day, everywhere in this hotel or even in public, you need to slow down," said Karolina kissing Nico's neck.

"I can't slow down when you kiss me like this"

"Tell me to touch you and I'll do it" Karolina whispered.

"Karolina, please"

-

They were back home, Karolina was about to go back to work when Nico became ill, she had a fever all night, Karolina canceled all of her plans just to take care of her wife.

She took the girl to the bath, prepared dinner, put her to bed, it was frustrating to see Nico so fragile that she even cried when Nico wasn't looking at her. she would do anything to be sick in her place.

"Baby, come hug me, I'm cold" Nico whispered

"I'm here Nico, I won't leave you" Karolina said, going to bed and hugging Nico, the girl laid her head on Karolina's breasts, closing her eyes.

"Am I going to be okay tomorrow? I miss flirting with you" Nico said making Karolina laugh

"I promise you will be fine"  
-

They enjoyed every moment of their lives, they were living and loving each other like nobody would ever do, they had some fights, life is not easy, but it was easier when Karolina was close to Nico.

They adopted a dog for the first time because of Nico, but then decided to adopt a cat because of Karolina, it was fun to bring these two together, it was like bringing life to their home, but it wasn't enough until they had an important conversation.

A baby

Karolina worked in a hospital, it was easy to get a donation, she was going to become pregnant, it was a healthy pregnancy, Nico took care of her all the time.

"I need new clothes, Nico, I'm fat" Karolina said looking in the mirror, Nico was beside her playing with the dog.

"You look hot ... I never saw a pregnant woman look so hot" Nico said and Karolina rolled her eyes

"Nico, I'm serious, I'm stressed" Karolina said sitting on their bed.

"Baby, do you want to go now? I'm going with you" Nico said and Karolina said no with her head. She didn't know how to feel anymore, she was stressed, she wanted to cry, there are so many emotions in her mind that she couldn't keep up.

"No, I'm tired" Karolina said lying on the bed

"Do you want to get some rest before that?" Nico asked

"Yes...can you buy me ice cream?" Karolina asked

"Okay baby, get some rest and I'll buy your ice cream, If you need anything just call me" Nico said kissing Karolina's forehead, Nico was about to leaving the bedroom when Karolina screamed her name.

"Nico? I love you" Karolina said.

"I love you more"

-

The baby was a girl named Klara, everyone went to her house to see the baby, it was one of the best days in Karolina's life. She never thought she would have a dog, a cat, a daughter and a wife, she was so thankful for everything that she cried for days, her heart was filled with love.

In the beginning, it was difficult to sleep, in addition to Karolina having to teach Nico how to deal with a baby, they didn't have much time for each other, but Karolina tried to ensure that Nico felt loved and important to her. The baby grew up fast, Klara started saying Nico before saying "Mama", Nico and Klara spent more time together than Karolina with them. Nico doesn't need to work at her company, she could work at home and they decided it would be better that way.

When the girl turned one, they had a big party, invited all his friends and family. Klara was a shy girl, she likes to be with Nico almost all the time.

"Did you notice that every time our daughter is sleepy, she wants you?" Nico said and Karolina looked at her confused "I'm sure it's about your boobs, it's so comfortable and it's my favorite place to sleep too"

"That's because you're horny, Nico" Karolina said putting Klara on her bed, the girl was already asleep.

"you judge me too much ... do we have time to have sex or do I need to ask everyone to leave the house?" Nico asked and Karolina laughed, closing the door and letting the girl sleep.

"I'm going to take a shower, you ask everyone to leave, I'm waiting for you in our bed ... naked" Karolina whispered kissing Nico's lips, Nico put her hands on Karolina's ass pushing her body against hers.

"Get a room for the two of you," Gert shouted and Karolina immediately pushed Nico away.

"I'm trying" Karolina shouted back and left Nico to take care of things.

-

Nico never thought she would talk to her daughter about love, it was very difficult for Nico to talk about her feelings, but it was always easy to talk about how much she loves Karolina, it was easy to say why she fell in love with her, she had so much lucky to have a woman like her in his life, Karolina never did anything wrong, she was always there for her, she was always in a good mood saying that everything would be fine, Karolina was always making sure that Nico was fine, sometimes Nico felt guilty for feeling overwhelmed and not wanting to talk to Karolina while Karolina did everything to give Nico what she needed.

She remembers when the girl came to her house for the first time, she was so beautiful and Nico was jealous of her, she looked fun and her mother always talked to her, Nico was not the type to make friends fast, that's probably the reason why it took so long for them to start talking.

"I don't know any parents who keep kissing like that, you two don't respect me," said Klara, sitting in the chair where the three were gathered for dinner.

"I worked 12 hours baby, I miss your mom" Karolina said putting the food on the table

"Were we like that with Tina and Robert?" Nico asked and Karolina laughed

"Your mom just kissed me, honey, you know I'm her favorite" Karolina said and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Hey, listen, am I getting a brother or sister? Everyone at my school has one" Klara said looking at Karolina

"Yes ... I want to see you pregnant again" Nico said and Karolina rolled her eyes

"I'll show you who's pregnant here" Karolina said and Klara almost threw up

"Disgusting, that's why I hate to eat with you two at the table" Klara said and Karolina winked at Nico who smiled at her.

Karolina and Nico were having a lot of fun with Klara, they were always joking and embarrassing the girl, people say that teenagers are not funny, but Klara was the funniest teenager.

-

Nico: Are we too old to flirt on the phone?

Karolina: Don't you have a meeting or something?

Nico: I'm bored, I miss you

Karolina: I wish you were here, our daughter is at your friend's house until tomorrow morning

Nico: We still have all night

Karolina: I know, but I'll start before you do;)

Nico: KAROLINA

Nico: I'm in a meeting, I can't think about it

Karolina: I'm sorry, baby ... I'm so wet for you

Nico: I hate you :)

Nico: Can you send me a pic at least?

Karolina: No, just get home as soon as you can

Nico: Fuck me Karolina

Karolina: I fucking will.


End file.
